Meet again
by Demonicruler83
Summary: Alex's new guardians is his suppose to be dead family. What happens when he finds out? Might involve K-unit.
1. unknow reunion

-Alex

Alex walked into the bank, two agents by his side forcing him to come in.

"When this is over I'm going to beat the ** out of both of you." I said looking at them a we walked into Blunt's office.

"Alex, we are sorry about Jack being deported." Mrs. Jones said, looking at me. I kept my face blank and just stared.

"We have new guardians for you." She said looking at me.

"Whatever." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alex Rider, meet your new guardians." Blunt said.

I turned around and looked at the three people standing there... They looked familiar.

"This is Grace and John Martin and his brother Frank Martin." He said.

I stared and nodded. "They'll drive you to your house to collect your things." He said waving his had in a 'now you can leave' motion.

We walked out and as we head to the lobby doors I froze and looked outside.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked looking at me worriedly.

I nodded and stepped out, following behind them, carefully avoiding a certain spot on the sidewalk. We got in a silver Lincoln and drove to my old home. I packed my clothes, a photo album, my laptop, some gadgets that I was given on my missions, and my gun. I stuck my gun in my waist band and walked down stairs and grabbed a photo of me and my dead parents. I folded it and tucked away in my pocket.

"You ready Alex?" Grace said. I looked at her and felt a tear run down my cheek. "Yeah, I'm done here." I said brushing past her.

I brushed away the tear and got in the Lincoln waiting for the others. We rode in silence and stopped at a two level house. I grabbed my bags and followed them in looking around. It looked comfortable.

"Follow me, I'll show you your room." John said heading towards the hall on the right.

I followed mapping escape routes and place to hide people. "Here you are." He said, pushing open a door and stepped back so I could go in. I set my bags on the bed and took the gun (making sure he didn't see it) and put it under the bed. He walked away and a few minutes later I was done packing. I had changed into a sleeveless shirt it showed part of my Scropia tattoo. I walked into the kitchen and three heads looked up at me. John looked at my tattoo darkly. I moved in and sat down waiting for them to ask questions.

Before they could my phone rang. "Hello."

"Is this Alex Rider?"

"Yes, this is him."

"I would like to inform you that your new guardians have access to know anything they want."

"Okay bye." I hung up and looked at them.

"What's up with you and M16?" Frank asked.

I decided I would tell them what they want to know that way if I do die someone will know why... But not quite yet. I am not going to trust a few random strangers with the Nation's biggest secret. At least not yet.

"I do stuff for them." I said.

I'm not going to get into detail until I can trust them more.

"What do you do?" Grace asked, looking worried.

"Things here and there." I answered.

John stood up and walked away. I got up, got my wallet, put on my hood, and walked out the door, the crisp winter air covered the skin that showed. I walked to a bar and ordered a beer.

John's p.o.v

I walked out of the room as Alex walked out the house.

"John did you see the tattoo." Ian/frank asked.

"Yeah, what stuff do they have him do?" I asked.

-Alex Rider-

It was 1:00 AM when Alex stumbled into the house.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted.

"Stop yelling!" Helen/Grace said walking in.

"What were you doing?" I asked anger clear in my voice.

"Clearing my head, and I need a shower." He said walking, well more like stumbling, into his room.

A few minutes later we heard the shower come on.

"What's up with him?" Ian said.

"He got drunk that's what." I said, anger clear in my words.

He came back a few minutes later walking straighter. He looked at me as he picked up his phone and dialed a phone number.

"Hey Sabina. It's me, Alex, I want to know if your okay. I want to know if you need help, and you know, if things were different we would be together... Call back, bye." He sighed and threw the phone at the chair and sat on the couch.

"Your in trouble you know that right." I said looking at him

. "Yeah..." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, your going to answer some questions about your life and you can't use your computer or phone for two weeks." I said.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't answer any questions, at least not now. And the computer and phone thing isn't that bad... but why do you think you can control me? You've haven't even been my guardians for 24 hours and you're already acting like real parents..." He said standing up and walking into the kitchen, offering to help Grace cook.

I looked at were he sat and saw a picture. I unfolded the picture and sighed it was me and Helen standing there, her holding Alex and my arm wrapped around her waist, standing in front our new house.


	2. Questions

**A/n sorry about not updating I've had some things I need to do. Thanks you guys are the best**. **Tried writing it in third person but I got confused sorry.**

* * *

** Alex's p.o.v**

Later we sat down in the living room me on the one couch the other on the other. The room was a lime green color, A flat screen t.v in on the wall above a X-box 360, in the middle of the room there was a table an old looking table. I looked at them hoping that they would back off cause the emotionless look in my eyes.

"Alex what do you do for MI6?" Frank asked looking me straight in the eyes searching them for any emotion that dare bubble to the surface.

"As I said early stuff." I answered looking at the blue shaggy carpet then back him.

"Alex what do you do for MI6 detail NOW." John said in a voice that sound like anger.

"I do thing for them I'm not going into detail." I said.

If they are going to ask me repeated questions I'll give them the same answer repeatedly.

"Okay new question any family?" Frank asked.

I looked at him and blinked.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked frowning.

"Cause we need to know." Frank said.

"Why do you need to know?" I answered looking at him and smirking at the annoyed look on his face.

"Because then we can ask them thing if we need help." John said.

"How are you going to do that *_Gasp_* do you talk to the dead." I said getting annoyed at the tone they were using like they were talking to an 5-year-old.

"Oh...so your family's dead." Frank asked as thought checking that's what I said.

"No dip Sherlock." I said glaring at him.

"..."

"..."

"Can I leave now?" I asked looking at Grace who hadn't said a word.

"Yes you can." She answered something warm and comforting in her voice.

I got up and walked into my room, I looked at it good and noticed that the carpet had stains, the wall was peeling slightly, there was a crack in the window, a desk in the corner and a small book shelf right beside it.  
I unpacked the few thing that I brought and laid on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking of my new caretakers why did they want to know so much and whats up with John he looks angry all the time.

* * *

**Johns P.O.V**

"Hel-Grace why did you let him go?" I asked.

"He looked tired we can finish in a few days give him time to adjust to this." She said looking at me with those big eyes.

"Guess your right." I sighed.

"Of course I am." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Lets watch a movie." Frank/Ian said jumping up like a five-year old.

"Fine why don't you pick." Grace/Helen said.

"We're watching RED." He said placing the movie in the d.v.d player.

LATER

We're at the part were the old guy is running down the street chasing the important dude down the street with what looks like a bomb tied to him I think anyway I'm half asleep and not watching or paying attention. Alex had come out and was sitting in the kitchen doing homework. It hit like two o'clock when we finally deiced to go to bed.

"Alex you should go to bed sweetie." Grace/Helen yawned.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Guess your right night guys." He said walking into the hallway. I waited till I heard his door shut then turned to Grace/Helen.

"He's more comfortable around you then frank or me." I said as we walked to the bedroom.

We climbed in bed and wrapped our arms around each other.

"Cause I'm not pushy." She mumbled into my neck.

I yawned and pulled her closer drifting of into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N what you think better or plain not. Think you guys so much for your help I really need it. Whats a disclaimer for.**


	3. Weird

**A/N Hey I'm really sorry bout the wait there's been a lot of stuff going on I mean I had to study for my exploration test had to by presents and had to deal with DRAMA! I am really sorry though. Oh im doing a contest sorta the first person to tell me the answer to this question whens. **

_**A man wants to take a picture of some one with a wooden leg but can't why?**_

**The winner get's to write a chapter the way He/She thinks it should be or wants to just make a new chapter in generally and I will post it.**

**I know its easy but it's fun and thanks everybody who review for there help and hope you like it.**

**It is going to be a little short**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

**** Alex POV

I woke up but did not open my eyes cause it fault so unfamiliar were I was. I Felt someone watching me and heard the voice of a person behind them.

"Will you shut up Frank for one second or a few days!" someone a male whispered yelled at the one behind him.

"Why are you waking him up anyway it's Saturday you moron." Frank said.

"I'd like to know why I'm getting up to?" I said sitting straight up looking at them both.

They looked like deers in caught in the headlights. John looked at Frank and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Told you to shut up!" He said.

"Your the only sneaking in and watching him STALKER!" Frank yelled running an always angry John chasing him.

I think I had a WTF just happened face when I walked into the leaving room cause Grace started laughing.

"Sorry they pick and rough house all the time." She said.

"Okay."

I went into the kitchen and there stood the always angry John holding Frank in a headlock.

"Oh hey Alex." John said releasing his hold on Frank.

"Do you know where the cereal is?" I asked.

"Top cabinet first on the right." Frank said.

"Thanks."

I made me a bowl of cereal and went to my room. I pulled out the labop Smithers gave me and started playing Minecraft.

This family is weird.

* * *

**I know short but the next one SHALL BE LONGER.**

**Good day I say.**


	4. J'aime Lire's chapter

Frank and John were still going at it after I finished my breakfast, so I told Grace I was going out and left. She seemed a little disappointed that we wouldn't be spending any time together... Well at least not today, I was going to meet Tom at the coffee shop on Kings road, then we were going to play some Football at the park.  
Tom was waiting for me when I got there, he seemed a little on edge today... Maybe he lost a bet and was going to ask me to spot him a few pounds? As I walked up to him I noticed a guy with his face buried in a magazine. I wouldn't normally think anything of it but I was what Tom called 'paranoid' I was always zoned in to my surroundings and aware of everything around me, this person would just look ordinary to a normal person but I saw the slight glances my way that he was throwing me, the look in Newspaper Guys' eyes when he saw that I knew he was watching, the faint flick of the wrist as he enabled a microphone in his watch. I couldn't hear what he was saying or see his lips move... But I just knew.  
It only took a split second for me to take all this in, just the time it took for me to get to Tom's side and start a friendly conversation with him. I decided not to confront the man and his obvious partner just yet. I wanted to let them think they had fooled me.  
"Hey, Al! At first I thought you were going to be late, wouldn't want that. I got a couple of friends waiting at the Football field and they wanted to play a game with us. What do you say, Buddy ole pal? Hey while we're on the subject of what a great friend you are... Do you think you could lend me a few..?"  
I couldn't hide a laugh. Same old Tom. I pulled out my wallet and sighed, "how much this time?"  
After I had let him borrow some money, telling him that he had to pay back every penny this time, we got some coffee (Me paying of course!) and started off for the football field. I made sure to move just so that when I got to the bench that Newspaper Guy was sitting on -staring intently at his paper like he could change the headings- I yanked the paper out of his grip and saw the surprised face of John Martin.  
"Seriously? Spying on me! That is low, even for you... It's not like Tom here is a drug dealer that I come to for a fix every now and then! Why can't you trust me? Frank, you can come out now."  
Frank came out from behind the corner of the shop looking kind of miffed... Like they had terribly underestimated me. And they had.  
He stuttered a bit and couldn't meet my gaze, so he just settled for looking at Tom's shoes, Tom was just staring at John and Frank like he had totally been in the loop the whole time and had known exactly what was about to go down. "I-it was John's idea. He thought you were doing more 'stuff' for MI6..." He trailed off knowing that it was a lost cause.  
"Could you please not tell your mothe- my wife about this...?" John asked  
I was tempted to squeal on him and his annoying brother, but I couldn't help but think about it a little and I probably would have done the same thing if I had suddenly become guardian of a 14 year old boy who goes out in the middle of the night, gets drunk, and is in possession of some secret, involving MI6.. "Fine I won't tell, but don't try this again. And you guys have to make it up to me by letting Tom stay at my place tonight."  
They looked relieved, "great, yeah, ok. Yeah Tom can stay... Uhm we need to go... Bye." They scurried off.  
As they went, Tom and I fist bumped.

-ARARARARAR-

A/N: I'd like to thank the author of the previous chapters, Demonicruler83 for letting me write this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it... Even though it only took 49 minutes to write... And it is kind of short.. I didn't really want to change the plot up to much by adding a bunch of action to the chapter so I went with false action and Alex awesomeness:) I love Tom and Alex's friendship. Review if you want more of it from Demonic! I know that John and Ian are great spies and Ian knows about some of Alex's skills like the noticing one... That is why Ian was the guy that was hidden better. I figure that John doesn't know about his sons capabilities so he underestimated him and didn't try his hardest on his 'mission'  
Note to Demonic: maybe that could become a secret conflict between the brothers. Their next fight (without Helen present of course) could be about how he was to easy to spot or something... Just a suggestion.

To everyone reading this: This chapter was written by J'aime Lire the idea, characters, and rights are not mine and never will be. I am just a crazy fanatic wannabe. *Takes a bow* thank you!  
And now, the end of this A/N that was almost longer than the chapter! Goodbye! :)


	5. Message

**A/N Thank you all for reading this story and if you would take moment to thank J'aime Lire cause the chapter she did was wonderful. **

* * *

Alex POV  
I've been here a couple of weeks and it has been eerily calm. John and Frank fight a lot and I can't help but feel as if I knew them before they came here.  
*How can you see into my eyes like open doors...*  
My phone rang and I shuddered, I knew who was calling and I felt like death was tapping me on the shoulder.  
"Who's that Alex?" John asked.  
Oh yeah, we are in the living room just chatting. More like me getting hounded with questions.  
"I'll be back." I jumped up, snatching my phone and walking into the kitchen.  
"What it is now?" I asked, clear anger riding in my voice.  
"There's been a breach in security, we need you to know that we are on a code 118 so you can't call the bank." She said, hanging up before I could answer."  
I shut my phone, walking back into the living room, noting that Frank was gone.  
"He went to get the mail." Grace said.  
As if it was the magic word, he comes walking through the door.  
"Alex, here, you got a letter."  
It read:  
Dear Alex,  
We found you but this game of hide and seek is far from over. Oh no, it has just begun. There are secrets and lies coming your way, hope you take cover because it's about to rain pain and suffering on you.

-SCORPIA

Folding the note up, I put it in my pocket. Damn, my day just got worse.  
"When is Tom coming over?" John asked  
"Tomorrow, he has stuff to do today."

* * *

**Short I know I have been workin on another chapter becaues OSS gives you alot of time I had 2 days and I am almost finished with the next chapter Review and PM me if you don't get apart of the story or you have an Idea!**


	6. Revaled

**A/N ****_Surprise I'm ALIVE. * Tomatoes thrown at me* Okay ow._**

**I just want to thank everyone who waited and is reading this. You know who you are. And I know its short but don't blame me blame writers block it gets bad when you have it.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**_Grace/Helen's POV_**

I got up from my chair an and walked towards Alex's room. I knocked and got no answere.

"Must be sleeping." I said as I sat next to John.

"Didn't he just wake up?" Ian said.

"Yeah but when I knocked on the door he didn't answer Ian." I said.

He shrugged and leaned back.

"We got to tell him who we are." John said.

We nodded and planned to tell him later. He has been here three weeks and he'll be her longer we got to tell him before he finds out himself.

**_John/John POV_**

I sat stood up and my way to my sons room. I heard mumbling and when I opened the door he was thrashing around. I grabbed his wrist and shook him.

"Alex wake up Alex!" I said.

He sat up sweat running down his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I saw the bullet wound on his chest. I got angry.

"Get up follow me." I said a bit harshly.

He reached into the mattres and pulled out a gun he had it pointed at my head right between the eyes.

"Who are you?!" He yelled.

Ian came running in and so did Helen. Alex backed up and pointed to Ian. His phone rang and he answered.

"Tom sorry you can't come over tomorrow try next week." And he hung up.

"Who the hell are you. Your involed with Six for sure but you have training from SCORPIA also from the SAS Who the hell are you?!" He yelled again.

"Look at me Alex and tell me." Ian said.

He looked at him and he dropped the gun. It clattered to the floor and Alex shook his head.

"I...Ia...an...Ian?" He asked sounding unsure.

"Yes Alex it's me and look your mom is here and so is your dad." He pointed to me and I nodded.

"Alex it's me John I'm your dad and Grace is Helen we were going to tell you later but well you forced our hand." I said laughing a bit.

He stared at me and started laughing like a crazy man throwing his head back and grabbing his temples.

"Some joke right you got to be kidding me." He said standing straighter than before.

"No joke were your parents." I said moving towards him.

He didn't move instead he moved forward to and hugged me.

"Dad..." He sounded broken and lost.

"Its's me kiddo and tell me something would you?" I asked.

"Sure anything." He said smiling and looking up at me.

"Why is there a bullet wound on your person?" I asked.

**_Alex POV_**

"Why is there a bullet wound on your person?" My dad asked.

I froze and relised I didn't have a shirt on.

"Well shit." I muttered looking shirt.

I grabbed one and shoved it on.

"Long story why don't we go and sit down." I said leading the way to the couch.

As I walked out I kicked my gun under the bed.

I sat down and they sat around me. Dad on one side mom on the other and Ian on the other couch.

"Okay yoiu got to promise you won't interrupt or go an try to kill anybody got it?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Okay it all started at three in the morning..." And I started a long story.


End file.
